The Arrival
by Chaos Kittie
Summary: A strange man comes to Chicago and Vegeta is forced to defend his honor, pride, and Hoho's.


The Arrival

**The Arrival  
  
_by: Luna and Cumera_**

**  
  
Vegeta was on top of the Sears tower dropping pennies when something caught his eye. A space pod hurdled down towards **

**the south central projects in K town. Vegeta immediately took to flight.**

**K Town**

**  
  
Two thugs gazed down into the deep crater that used to be Martin Luther King Blvd. A dark figure rose from the **

**submerged space pod. **

**The two thugs took a step back.   
  
The thugs pulled out there straps and yelled, "what you claiming foo?"  
  
The dark figure walked forward and said in a slurred voice, "Pokemon?"  
  
"Pokemon" one of the thugs repeated in disbelief, "man, Julious, bust a cap in his ass!"  
  
As Julious engaged in fire the dark figure just stood there. Taking round after round. Before the smoke cleared **

**one word was muttered.  
  
"Pokemon?"**

**In Flight**

**  
  
"Its impossible," Vegeta mumbled as he clenched his teeth. "I've never felt a power like this before."  
  
Vegeta landed and approached the large crater. His jaw dropped when he realized it was a Saiyan space pod.**

**As he stood dumbfounded he heard faint psychotic laughter and coughing in the distance. He approached the sound**

**of voices he could see a group of about 8 people standing around.  
  
"Cake. Cake. Pizza. Pizza."  
  
"Yo, dog, I know exactly what you mean," one thug replied as he passed the blunt to the deranged fellow.  
"Hotdog. Hotdog," the man repeated.  
  
"Ah, shit. This nigga's deep," Julious said.   
  
"Hey, you, with the blunt in your hand! I demand to know who you are and where you came from," Vegeta shouted.  
  
The lop sided eye man slowly gimped towards him. Vegeta stood stunned. For he realized he was looking at **

**himself.....in a broken mirror.   
  
"Geta?" The man cried as he reached out his arms snatched Vegeta into a giant bear hug.  
  
Vegeta tried to scream out, but all the air had be sucked from his lungs. As he felt his bones cracking he powered **

**up to super saiyan level 4 and attempted to escape from the massive bear hug, but failed. Right before his spine**

**collapsed he heard the faint sound of "pop goes the weasel." The man immediately dropped Vegeta and raced **

**after the ice cream truck. He ran along side it at first, falling repeatedly, until he grabbed the picture of the **

**Choco Taco, ripping off the side of the ice cream truck.  
  
Vegeta slowly regained consciousness. He saw what seemed to be the remains of an ice cream truck. As he limped**

**towards it a small sphere shaped object shot out of the crater and landed at his feet.  
  
"What the...," Vegeta muttered.  
  
The small machine hummed and the top opened. A blurred red light shot up and transformed into a picture.  
  
"Father," Vegeta cried.  
  
"It is I, King Vegeta. I hope you are still alive to hear this. I tried to give you enough time to prepare for Green Beanito. **

**I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but he is a disgrace to the saiyan race. We went through many attempts to destroy **

**him, but all failed. His power level was 2 million at birth for goodness sake! I knew you, Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans,**

**would be strong enough by now to put him out of his misery and bring back honor to the saiyan race. I know you can**

**do it son, the planet Vegeta is counting on you. Good luck, you can do it, you have royal saiyan blood flowing through **

**you veins.....oh, by the way, he's your twin brother."  
  
Vegeta smirked and said, "I will defeat this overgrown two toed sloth and bring back honor to the Saiyan race.**

**For I, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, am the only one left with enough strength and pride to kill this abnormal **

**mistake to the Saiyan race. Yes, I will fulfill my fathers wish and prove to everyone that I am the only TRUE Saiyan left....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.......*pauses for a second and then hits rewind*  
  
"By the way, he's your twin brother."  
  
"DOH!"  
  
As Vegeta bends down to pick up the Saiyan camcorder a giant shadow looms over him.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Geta!"  
  
Vegeta frowns and mutters, "shit."  
  
All the sudden Vegeta with lightning quick speed disappears and reappears behind Green Beanito.   
  
"Geta?"   
  
With a swift kick to the head Vegeta tries to floor the monster, but only to have his leg shattered on Beanito's **

**thick skull. Vegeta overcome with anger and pride powers up to ssj 4 and quickly gains the upper ha....wait a **

**minute as Vegeta's hits do nothing to the over grown Saiyan he realizes how powerful Beanito really is, he flies **

**up high and powers up a final flash.   
  
"Are you ready to witness a power never seen before"Vegeta screams from up above. FINAL FLASH ATTACK!!!!!!   
  
"Pokemon" Beanito said as the powerful blast hit and turned the entire city of Chicago into a giant crater.   
  
"Yes, I have fulfilled my fathers dream.......whaaaaa, hes still standing...how could this be" Vegeta cried.   
  
Vegeta stared at the monster who he had just shot all of his energy at. "Again, Again!"Beanito shouted as he**

**jumped up and down.**

** **

**Chapter 2…coming soon.**

** **

**This fanfic was brought to you by [Yellow Snow.][1]**

** **

**To see a picture of Green Beanito go [here.][2]**

   [1]: http://outlawblue6.tripod.com/yellowsnow.html
   [2]: http://outlawblue6.tripod.com/TWINS.JPG



End file.
